Baby Time
by anju.nakahara
Summary: Dos Chicos buscando algo con que llenar el hueco en su corazón, Y dos enanitos intentando unir a sus futuros padres... ¡Es hora de ser padres!
1. Los Zorros y Serpientes Colocan Huevos

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Al finalizar la guerra, El gran Héroe de Konoha caminaba tranquilamente por La reconstruida Konoha, las miradas de odio habían sido reemplazadas por miradas de infinito agradecimiento, mientras el chico poseedor de una hiperactividad enorme sonreía al ver familias reunidas después de la guerra, como también lazos de amistad fortalecidos después de una gran batalla.

Rio internamente mientras miraba algo que había cambiado, Sakura su amor platónico de niño, ahora era parte de su familia, una gran amiga y una buena hermana…Ahora era ella quien era perseguida por Sasuke, el chico que había rechazado todo tipo de lazo con tal de buscar venganza, y ahora hacia todo lo posible con tal de que la dueña de los ojos esmeralda lo tomase en cuenta.

-Papá…mira, mira…¿no es bonito ese peluche?—Comento una pequeña niña a su padre, mientras feliz le señalaba aquel osito que parecía solo mirar a la niña

-Has sido una niña buena, por que no piensas en un nombre mientras entramos—sonriendo el padre le tomo la mano mientras entraban en el loca.

Algo dentro del corazón de Naruto se ajito mientras pensaba que el era el padre llevando a su pequeña niña a comprar un juguete. Entonces recordó cuando era un niño, rechazado por todos mientras juraba que cuando el fuese mayor y tuviese un hijo, siempre le otorgaría cariño y jamás lo dejaría solo.

-Me pregunto…¿Seré buen padre?—vio su reflejo en una de las vitrinas mientras una familia sonría viendo como su hijo jugaba con un auto de juguete, entonces se sonrojo imaginándose a el y a Hinata riendo admirando al pequeño—Sin duda ella será una buena madre…como esposa…-aun más sonriente mientras pensaba en todo lo que aquellos días de tranquilidad lo hicieron pensar, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse mas a la heredera Hyuga, y nunca separarse de ella.

Actualmente salían, sin algún tipo de compromiso, pero para el sin necesidad de darle nombre el ya sentía que era Suya.

-Y justo cuando le iba a pedir algo serio, y colocarle nombre a lo nuestro…a la vieja no se le ocurre mejor idea que llevarla a ella y a Sakura a una misión de cinco meses…-mascullando aun maldiciones mientras recordaba cuanto pataleo, grito y más con tal de que la vieja eligiera a otras personas incluso esa vez hasta sasuke lo acompaño convirtiéndose ambos en los adornos de la pared de la hokage.

-Solo queda esperar…-murmuró había pasado una semana sin saber de su amada, pero era suficiente para sentirse perdido en la soledad.

Aquella noche en el barrio Uchiha Sasuke meditaba mirando el techo, el hecho que su corazón estuviera libre de la sed de venganza lo había hecho mirar el mundo con otro color, aunque sonara cursi se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Sakura para el.

-….hoy no dormiré—susurro mientras seguía recordando el como se sintió mal, cuando había logrado por fin que la chica volviese a mirarlo como antes, hasta que Tsunade la llamo para aquella misión de cinco meses- Solo ha pasado una semana…-murmurando—

Ya era de noche cuando ambos jóvenes dormían, entonces risas se oyeron mientras pequeñas mariposas doradas se colaban dentro de las sabanas de ambos jóvenes…aquella noche era solo el inicio de todo.

Naruto despertó mientras notaba un pequeño bulto en su cama, quizás y era un tazón de ramen vacío, por lo que saco las sabanas.

-….—notando extrañado un bebe el cual abrió sus ojitos y una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro zorruno, de cabellera rubio y unos ojos muy claros- …-sonriéndole

-Buenas noches…-cubriendo al bebe mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir, rápidamente supo que no era un sueño- T...tranquilo Dettebayo solo era una broma—tomando en brazos al pequeño intentando calmarlo mientras este rápidamente se calmaba encontrando divertido el tirarle los mechones de cabellos—¿C…como puede un bebe estar aquí?...-notando un cascaron de huevo en su cama—A...acaso….¿¡Puedo poner huevos?!—Con pánico en su voz—¿los zorros ponen huevos?—el bebe ante lo dicho sonrió aun mas, mientras Kurama resoplaba en su jaula, completamente ofendido.

Por otra parte en el barrio Uchiha un sasuke realmente desesperado miraba libros y libros para ver que comían los bebes, en sus brazos una pequeña bebe de cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda parecía intentar leer lo que el mayor intentaba captar.

-¿Q…que es lo que comen los bebes?...¿comerán tomates?—En su perfecto rostro la sombra de la preocupación y el pánico se asomaban mientras la bebe se acomodaba mas en su abrazo, el chico miro a la criatura mientras algo dentro suyo parecia llenarse de apoco-¿Tu no naciste de un huevo verdad?-Recordando los cascarones de huevo en su cama, mientras la bebe lo miraba extrañado.

Por otra parte Sakura y Hinata conversaban animadamente, si bien no estaban de acuerdo con aquella misión la cumplirían como buenas ninjas, además tendrían la recompensa de al momento de llegar ver a sus chicos.

-Me pregunto…¿ellos estarán bien?

-Son fuertes, sobrevivieron a la Guerra…sin duda podrán sobrevivir sin nosotras…-sonriendo pensando en como Sasuke y Naruto las extrañarían—Mi plan de no hacerle caso a Sasuke-kun a funcionado—Guiñando el ojo mientras una sonrisa picara aparecía

-Me pregunto…¿Que era lo que Naruto-kun me quería decir?—susurro suavemente mientras miraba el cielo

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Nuevo proyecto, nacido de la pregunta ¿Como serian Naruto y Sasuke siendo padres?...y claro sin que las chicas en un tiempo prudente no estuvieran presentes xD.  
**

**Inicio corto que promete capitulos largos n.n  
**


	2. Chrono y Anju

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**Anju y Chrono Son de mi mera Imaginacion.  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Naruto desesperado se movía de un lugar a otro, intentando calmar al pequeño que se retorcía en llanto, después de todo el pequeño tenia hambre…demasiada.

-No llores pequeño, yo también tengo hambre pero no por eso me pondré a llorar…-apunto del llanto después de todo sentía como su estomago se auto devoraba así mismo, ya que no había logrado probar su desayuno que consistía en Ramen—Esto es un problema, necesito ayuda…-viendo la foto de su equipo—Sakura-chan no se encuentra, Kakashi-sensei…mejor no, y el Teme…-pensando

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en las mismas, aunque no tan desesperado como lo estaba su amigo, más bien calmadamente se paseaba con la pequeña la cual parecía totalmente calmada viéndolo, para luego sonreír divertida al encontrarse en sus brazo y ser paseada de un punto a otro por el.

-No pareces un típico beben llorón, Después de todo se ve que controlas tus emociones—viendo curioso a la pequeña que seguía tranquila aunque se veía en sus ojitos que esperaba la comida—Sera mejor ir a buscar ayuda.

* * *

Por otra parte en cierto lugar destinado para mirar estratégicamente las nubes se encontraba Shikamaru, había sido un día problemático como todas las mañanas desde el momento en que sus ojos se abrían, y se daba cuenta que tenia que cumplir sus tareas.

-Que problemática vida…-sin despegar su vista del cielo, hasta que noto algo que llamo su atención en diferentes direcciones pero con un mismo fin aparecían El ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, y El chico que había sido considerado un traidor.

-Necesito ayuda urgente—Dijeron a unísono al momento en que se vieron fijamente, al medio de Shikamaru el cual notaba a los dos pequeños, que parecían saludarse con gestos típicos de bebes.

-…-Un total silencio hubo mientras fue rompido por el llanto del bebe rubio que Naruto llevaba en brazos, como si le estuvieran recordando que no había comido nada.

-Dettebayo, ¡ha estado así toda la mañana dime como se apaga!—imploro el Uzumaki mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a modo de cascadas

-Ni que un bebe fuera un clase de aparato como el televisor—Susurro fulminándolo con la mirada—Dobe

-Teme—Enfadado

-Ninguno de los dos tiene la más mínima idea de que hacer ¿verdad?—Sentencio Shikamaru

-¡Has algo!—volteándolo a ver

-Ahora tengo que pagar el precio por levantarme esta mañana…que problemático—

* * *

Minutos después Tsunade sentía una jaqueca horrible, y no era por la resaca, ni tampoco por el llanto del bebe que se había calmado al encontrar divertido tirarle el cabello a Naruto, o a la pequeña que Reía viendo como Naruto hacia sus mímicas…Era sencillamente su dolor, por la estúpida explicación de Naruto.

-Entonces me desperté, y note a este bebe, afuera llovía Ramen, Ramen de distintos sabores y tamaños, y cuando me fije mejor…había un huevo y dije "por dios puse un huevo, entonces los zorros ponen huevos" y…

-Naruto perdóname todos los años que te llame Dobe…-corto rápidamente Sasuke

-¿m...me pides perdón?—Con los ojos alumbrados mientras tanto el como el bebe miraban incrédulamente a Sasuke, el ultimo pensando que le daría algo para comer.

-Si perdón…Después de todo Su significado es muy corto para lo que eres realmente, de hecho ni siquiera tarado te define perfectamente—volviendo a su semblante irónico

-… ¿Eso fue un halago?—rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre

-Si, fue un halago—con una gota en la cabeza

-Bien par de mamás, díganme ahora mismo ¿que hacen con esos críos?—

-Ada..ada…-de momento a otro los bebes comenzaron a balbucear como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido para ellos

-Entiendo…ahora par de críos, ¿Me explicaran?—

-Vieja no me digas que con los años aprendiste a hablar el idioma de los bebes—Tsunade se acerco tomo al pequeño y con su otra mano libre golpeo estrellando con la pared a futuro hokage naranja.

-Bien antes que interrumpiera el dobe con su estúpida explicación, yo quería informarle que en la noche estos bebes fueron colocados en nuestras camas, no sabemos su origen.

-Es muy extraño, realmente estos bebes…-viendo como el pequeño la miraba, con unos hermosos ojos claros tan puros como su alma, Sasuke le entrego a la otra bebe, notando su hermosa mirada risueña—Son adorables…-abrazándolos, mientras los pequeños parecían felices por los mismos de quien era la mujer mas fuerte y ruda del país del fuego.

-Solo los encuentra adorables por que no saben decir lo vieja que es…-recuperándose del Golpe…y agradeciendo que Tsunade se encontrase tan maravillada por los pequeños.

Luego de algunos minutos Tsunade tomaba una decisión, después de todo no había que pensarlo mucho, sea quienes hayan colocado los bebes tenían una razón además los bebes eran demasiado lindos y pequeños como para ser espías.

-Es muy sencillo lo que harán, de ahora en adelante serán sus padres y…-rápidamente un grito de pánico se oyó entre los dos

-¡No!...tenemos muchas cosas de que preocuparnos…

-Como maldecirme por haber llevado a las chicas en misión, ¿no querían una misión?, aquí las tienen cuidaran de estos pequeños hasta que sepamos quienes son sus padres—

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos como se llaman dettebayo—

-El niño que tienes en brazos en su piyama dice "Chrono", y la pequeña que tiene Sasuke en su piyama tiene escrito "Anju", Ya saben sus nombres entonces están ligados a cuidarlos, ¿entendieron?—con voz de ultratumba mientras los chicos sabían que no era bueno contradecirla—Ahora, les daremos justo lo necesario para que puedan cuidarlos…¡Shizune!, has una lista, Mientras tanto ustedes firmaran estos papeles…-comenzando así un gran lio de papeles.

-Antes que nada...¿Los zorros ponen Huevos?-Cuestiono rapidamente Naruto seriamente

-**Realmente eres un grandisimo idiota, ¡saquenme de aqui!**-Grito el pobre Kurama en su subconciente

-...Tu mente, es un lugar al cual nunca espero llegar-sentencio la hermosa mujer mientras preferia ingorarlo

* * *

Media Hora después caminando por las calles eran lo que los habitantes de la aldea mas encontraban divertido y digno de admirar, cada uno con un coche paseando a su correspondiente bebe, y haciendo las compras para alimentarlos.

-Dettebayo, yo aun no como nada…-quejándose

-Y yo no estoy para soportar tus lloriqueos—Ignorándolo

-¡Aliméntame!-Naruto lo abrazo mientras su estomago seguía gruñéndolo

-¡Aléjate de mi!—haciendo todo lo posible para alejarlo de el

-Realmente están mas mal de lo que pensé, desde que no ven ni a Sakura ni a Hinata, sus hormonas están fuera de control…en fin, hacen una buena pareja—Entrando justo al mercado Ino, mientras ambos jóvenes se separaban sonrojados y asqueados al pensar en lo que se refería la chica.

-¡No es lo que piensas!—Declararon asustados, pensando en que Ino se los contarían a las chicas y cada una se marcharía con algún otro chico.

-¡Otosan!, ¡me muero de hambre!—De uno de los coches vino un reclamo, de voz infantil pero claramente molesto y desesperado por la demora y la falta de alimento a su persona.

-Otosan…si necesitas ayuda, permíteme ayudarte, yo ya se cocinar—De misma voz infantil pero calmadamente risueña, casi un suave murmullo elegante

-…-Abrazándose mutuamente casi con miedo, viendo los coches mientras notaban que los bebes ya no eran tan bebes, ahora eran a lo menos pequeños niños de cuatro años…

-Que Clase de brujería es esta—Murmuraban ambos aun aterrados

-¿Padres?, ¿los han llamado padres?—Sorprendida, Solo para ver como rápidamente ambos chicos tomando cada uno un coche se dieron a la fuga, para no decir nada.

-¡Corre dettebayo!, ¡nos alcanzara!—llegando a volar gracias a los años que tuvo que correr junto con el pervertido sabio, debido a que miles de mujeres los solían perseguir y no precisamente para alabarlos o violarlos.

-Maldito Dobe, Todo esto es tu culpa—Fue lo primero que dijo mientras sentía como sus esperanzas por tener algo con Sakura se comenzaban achicar.

-¿Tu crees que esto es muy divertido para mi?, jamás podre hacer que Hinata-chan me quiera—lloriqueando dramáticamente

-…Ella te querrá, eres el mas idiota del mundo y ella te ama—murmurando compadeciéndose de la chica en cuestión

* * *

Finalmente lograron alejarse de todos los obstáculos, hasta llegar a la casa Uchiha, en donde comenzaron a recuperar el aliento después de la maratón en donde Gai y Lee se les unieron pensando que era una clase de carrera.

-Al final tuvimos que dar tres vueltas…-gimiendo de cansancio con solo acordarse

-…-en silencio cada uno de los pequeños salieron, mientras sus piyamas habían crecido junto con ellos.

-Hey tu, Tengo hambre—Fulminando con la mirada a Naruto, pero parecía un gesto realmente muy divertido mientras Naruto se reía de aquella replica en miniatura suya.

-Oto-san, Tío Naruto, han de tener mucha hambre, no se preocupen…-sonriéndoles, la pequeña sin más se dirigió a la cocina, Tanto Naruto como Sasuke seguían algo incrédulos por la situación

-Ni siquiera nos dan de comer, que malos padres son ustedes…-El pequeño que respondía al nombre Chrono, seguía con el ceño fruncido realmente molesto por la falta de comida mientras Sasuke lo examinaba, replica exacta de Naruto solo que sus ojos eran mas claros, a pesar de su malhumorada forma de ser era un pequeño que correspondía a un espíritu nombre e inocente, mientras de una manera tsundere se sentaba en las piernas de Naruto, como queriendo que lo cargara

-Te pareces a alguien…-murmurando

-Tengo un padre idiota…-suspiro

-¡Ha Quien llamas idiota crio!—Comenzando una discusión verdaderamente infantil con el pequeño, mientras Sasuke solo suspiraba rogando que Sakura volviera pronto o que algo atropellara a Naruto, lo primero que pasase primero.

Algunos minutos después se acordaron de la otra pequeña por lo que fueron a la cocina solo para ver como con ayuda de un banquito terminaba de limpiar las cosas usadas para preparar el desayuno, que consistía en Ramen.

-Fue lo único que encontré Oto-san—

-Así que…secretamente también te gusta el ramen ¿eh?—Sonriendo zorrunamente

-C…cállate…-apenado mientras se sorprendía de que una niña tan pequeña lo hubiera hecho, aunque instantáneo era realmente sorprendente.

Se sentaron a comer, mientras Sasuke avergonzado tapaba su rostro apenado al ver como la pequeña sonriendo le quería dar de comer. Por otra parte levanto su mirada solo para ver con una gotita la batalla campal que el par de idiotas llevaba.

-¡ja!, eres un enano y tu cuerpo no soportara mucho—Devorando su porción e intentando quitarle al pequeño, ambos llevando ya el quinto plato.

-Aléjate de mi comida, Padre idiota… ¡Es mi Ramen!—Alejando con sus pequeñas manitos el tazón, Naruto gruño realmente lo prefería bebe, así no tenia que compartir su tesoro—Padre Dobe…-sacándole la lengua, mientras se decoraba su Tazón y rápidamente le quitaba el sexto a su padre dándolo como ganador—Los viejos se vuelven lentos.

-¡Hijo del mal!—Grito Naruto comenzando así a perseguir al pequeño por todo el barrio Uchiha, el cual realmente corría muy feliz sacándole la lengua.

-Tengo un pequeño deja vu solo que el que corría era Iruka—Queriendo seguir siendo solo un mera espectador y no involucrarse con aquellos locos.

-Pero Chrono-kun realmente se ve muy feliz, al igual que Tío Naruto—Y de momento una punzada en su corazón le mostro una imagen…su familia unida con la familia de Naruto, la peor pesadilla de todo Uchiha…-

- ¿Por que veo a una mujer pelirroja riendo malignamente mientras pisa intencionalmente a mi difunto padre—Rascándose la cabeza nervioso, mientras abría la boca para recibir la porción que le daba la pequeña

-Buen padre, yo te cuidare mientras Oka-san no esta—sonriéndole recordándole brevemente a su madre, mezclada con una de aquellas bonitas sonrisas que Sakura solía tener.

-¡Dettebayo! , ¡Devuélveme mi pantalón!—paseándose sin su pantalón mientras Chrono corría con el

-¡Dobe! ¡Cúbrete!—tapándole los ojos a la inocente niña, de un modo protector que el mismo desconocía.

-Otosan...¿por que me cubres los ojos?-

-Ehh...Estamos jugando...-Nuevamente fulminando con la mirada a Naruto que ahora se paseaba desnudo, realmente el bebe que le toco era un demonio-De tal palo tal astilla...

-¿A que jugamos oto-san?-

-Eehh...Piensa en lo que mas te guste en el mundo-

-mm...Tomates-El chico sintio que su corazon latia de emocion, comparado a la misma emocion de aprender una nueva tecnica-Y Chronokun...-Y tambien sintio los celos y las ganas de matar a alguien...tenicamente a Naruto

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Davaru, Oh gracias un abrazo para ti adoro tener seguidoras que le guste lo que escribo, por muy loco que sea jiji...Bien aqui tienes, al parecer el unico mas sensato es Sasuke, Y vaya que a Naruto sus años de travesura han encontrado un karma xD.**

**Millewspix, Claro la maternidad...despues de todo ellos pusieron un huevo xD**

**Nikita, Veamos que tan buen padre sera xD, pues yo creo que lo esta tomando muy tranquilamente, mientras que Naruto ya perdio el partalon xD.**

**Hinataice hyuuga, Te traje la conti, acaba de salir de mi mente y ha sido revisada para saber si el humor esta, espero que te guste n.n **

**Serafine Shinjiru, Es la duda de todo padre sorprendido, segun yo claro...xD**

**Atanih Hyuuga, Creeme que cuando las chcias vuelvan, eso sera lo primero que les diran xD...ahora tendremos que averiguar si las chicas le creeran xD.**

**lilipili, Es que se me ocurrio de la nada...creo que las series infantiles que vi cuando pequeña me traumatizaron xD. **

**Lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traje la conti larga n.n, espero que les guste n.n  
**

**Imaginense a un Naruto Corriendo por la casa desnudo...un espectaculo digno de ver xD  
**


	3. Lazos

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto  
**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia  
**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El viento mecía la cabellera azabache mientras una leve sonrisa se encontraba adornando sus labios, observando tranquilamente como una pequeña de cuatro años admiraba tranquilamente las nubes, dejando que su largo cabello jugara con el viento.

-¡No es justo!, ¡ella ni siquiera te ha hecho correr o te ha quitado la ropa! –Y la tranquilidad como siempre era interrumpida por el Uzumaki el cual reclamaba su suerte, exigiendo que el "demonio" viviese con Sasuke.

Después de aquel evento decidieron dar un paseo, olvidando completamente cuando se encontraron con Ino.

-Tómalo como Karma—Tranquilamente lo dijo sin despegar su vista de la pequeña

-Entonces Si ese es mi karma tu karma será peor—riendo zorrunamente mientras veía como el demonio-chibi se encontraba al lado de aquella pequeña de nombre Anju, ofreciéndole una flor sin verla a la cara.

-El peor castigo que pudiera tener es que nuestras familias se unieran, y créeme que no dejare que eso ocurra ni siquiera hipotéticamente hablando—viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, aquella escenita no le había gustado para nada.

-Seremos familia, y veremos cuando nuestra familia se una y no podrás hacer nada de nada para impedirlo—Orgulloso de encontrar un punto débil en el frio sasuke

- Oh…¿Ese que no esta allí en el monte de los hokage no es el niño que tenias que cuidar?—Cambiando de tema rápidamente mientras notaba como las caras de los distintos hokage era decorada con pintorescos garabatos—Cuantos recuerdos

-Como crees, puede ser cualquier otro niño, el chibi-demonio esta…-notando que ni Chrono ni Anju se encontraba allí—Oba-chan me matara—Temiendo lo peor

-Te lo mereces…-riendo

-Anju también esta arriba del monte de los hokages—Burlándose

-Ese crio que se parece a ti lo pagara—Sasuke se levanto rápidamente tomando del cuello de la chamarra a Naruto mientras le ahorraba el viaje, eso si llevándolo donde mas rocas se encontraban.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Chrono admiraba feliz su obra de arte mientras había colocado dos nuevas figuras, cara de supuestas personas, la primera de una mujer pelirroja y otra de el sonriendo triunfalmente con un globo de texto que decía "Somos Hokage Ttebane"

-¿Que tal Anju-chan?—sonriéndole zorrunamente

-Esta muy lindo chrono-kun—aplaudiendo—Pero, ¿no se enfadaran?

-Nah…esto es arte—sonrojado por el halago de la chica mientras nerviosamente se rascaba la cabeza

-¡Dettebayo!, la vieja me asesinara—con varios golpes producto del viaje especial de sasuke mientras tomando útiles de aseo de quien sabe de donde lo saco, quizás del mismo lugar donde akane guarda su mazo. Procedió a limpiar ignorando el hecho que Chrono había dibujado a su madre.

-Anju, no debes participar en actos vandálicos…-interrumpido Sasuke

-¿Con que cara puedes decirlo?—Indignado le pregunto naruto sin dejar de limpiar

-Con la misma cara que tu tienes al borrar algo que solías hacer antes—

-¡Estas borrando mi Arte, y mi cara yo seré Hokage!—

-En tus sueños pequeño, ¡yo seré Hokage!

-En serio…¿Realmente será buen padre?-con una gota mirándolos discutir como dos infantes

-Claro, tío Naruto será buen padre, por que el es la clase de persona que le cuenta un cuento antes de dormir a sus hijos, la clase de persona que siempre tendrá algo gracioso que decir…la clase de persona que no abandonaría a su familia…-mirando el suelo tristemente

- …-calládo oyéndola pero sintiendo que miles de estacas clavaban en su corazón…corrección sintiendo como miles de Sakura le tiraban estacas en su corazón mientras le gritaba "¡Baka! , ¡como te atreves a dejarnos a mi y a tu hija!"- …-temblando de terror

-Pero Oto-san no nos dejara ¿verdad?—viéndolo con aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos como si pudiera ver más allá de su alma, una pequeña inocente.

-¡Yo Seré Hokage y me casare con Anju!—Exploto rápidamente Chrono mientras Naruto lo miraba sorprendido…¿tan pequeño y pensaba en casarse?, apenas se veía

-Ni en tus sueños…-abrazando a Anju fulminando con la mirada al minimi de Naruto

* * *

Poco rato después mientras Chrono realmente enfadado inflaba sus mejillas sostenido de la mano por Naruto, se encontraban los cuatro en el despacho de La hokage, la cual lejos de oír la explicación de Naruto, que rozaba con lo imposible, observaba a los infantes a los cuales cada vez encontraba más adorable.

-Crecieron…Shizune cancela las compras de ropa de bebe, ahora hay que conseguir ropa de niños—

-A la orden Tsunade-sama—Partió rápidamente la pobre Shizune por el encargo

-¿Por que estas enfadado Chro-chan?—Interrumpiendo la parte del relato donde los Ramen Gigantes habían venido a conquistar Kohona

-Justo cuando se estaba colocando interesante la historia…—

-Eres un idiota, aun no entiendo como deje que hablaras…-viendo disimuladamente a Anju la cual parecía que realmente le había creído la historia a Naruto, esperando pacientemente que siguiera con su relato.

-Yo enfadado, por que grandote padre de Anju-chan…-apuntando a Sasuke mientras le sacaba la lengua—No quiere que me case con Anju-chan

-Aun son muy pequeños para…

-Oto-san me prometió que cuando fuera mayor me casaría con Anju-chan…y su padre grandote no me hará retractarme—

-Apropósito sobre vuestros padres verdadero, me surge curiosidad, ¿ustedes saben algo sobre ellos? –pregunto Tsunade, esperando hallar algo

-Claro, sabemos como se llaman—sonriendo ambos

-¿En serio?, ¿por que no lo digieran antes?—sonrió Naruto esperando

-Mi padre es Naruto Namizake—sonriendo—El hokage Anaranjado de Konoha, todos dicen que es un héroe pero mi tía Sakura dice que es un crio

-Mi padre es Sasuke Uchiha—sonriendo—El mejor capitán Ambu que Konoha ha podido tener, Okasan se siente orgullosa y le encanta ser la envidia de muchas mujeres, aunque tio Naruto igual es lindo

-Oh esto no me lo esperaba…-exclamo sorprendida Tsunade mientras notaba como aquella información había sido recibida común balde de agua fría por ambos jóvenes, que parecían redactar algo en latín—Esto es realmente tan…pero tan…extraordinario, me pregunto quienes serán vuestras madres…aunque es mejor no decirlo después de todo podrían cambiar mucho el futuro, mas de lo que vuestra presencia esta haciendo

-¿Entonces tsu-chan nos echara de aquí?—preguntaron ambos niños con aquella carita de angelitos adornando su rostro, Tsunade estaba totalmente encantada, ella una mujer fuerte y decidida también había en algún pasado deseado tener hijos.

- A vuestros padre podría echarlos a patadas, pero ustedes son un encanto…-abrazándolos

-vieja tenias que ser-comento malhumorado Naruto, hasta que su hermoso rostro tuvo un acercamiento del tercer tipo con la pared cortesía de la siempre hermosa y "joven" Tsunade.

-Tsu-chan están fuerte—alabaron al mismo tiempo los pequeños a la hogake

-¿Algo que tengas que decir Uchiha?—preparada para mandar a otro a una experiencia casi religiosa si fuera necesario

-Cada día es mas fuerte—fue lo único que dijo, no quería comenzar a ser tratado como el nuevo saco de boxeo de la lady tsunade.

-Bien esta demás decirles que claramente no es conveniente que nadie se entere de quienes son los padres de estos pequeños, ¿verdad?

-Puede contar con nosotros de que no le diremos a nadie la procedencia de estos pequeños, pero… ¿Cuando pregunten del por que nos tratan con tanta familiaridad?- El joven de ojos negros miro a la líder de la aldea esperando alguna rápida contestación

-Eres inteligente se te ocurrirá algo, solo asegúrate de que Naruto no lo arruine

-Entendido, aunque me sorprende que en un futuro usted lo deje como hokage-

-A mi también me sorprende, estoy considerando la idea de que me soborno—Sasuke interiormente rio, sin duda una dotación de por vida de sake haría que Tsunade le diera el puesto a Naruto.

* * *

Aun era un estupendo día por lo que después de la charla decidieron sacar a los pequeños al parque, Naruto cohibido se sentía como aquellas mujeres viendo a sus hijos jugar y conversando entre ellas de las delicias de ser madre.

-Que bien que te sientas tu como mujer, por que yo seguiré siendo hombre—Bromeo Sasuke mientras el joven kitsune estaba ideando la forma de asesinarlo.

-¡Viejo!—Chrono era un rufián, y cuando creciera seria el peor rufián que Konoha pudiera tener…después de Naruto, aunque Sasuke medito que el Karma era poderoso y se vengaba de una forma completamente cómica con Naruto, después de todo su futuro hijo seria una especie de clon suyo pero…seria la reencarnación de la maldad pura, quizás algo de eso se debía a que el kiuby había metido manos.

-Que no soy viejo, estoy en la flor de mi juventud—chillo Naruto, mientras algo dentro de el a pesar de todo se sentía orgullo del pequeño, después de todo había sido capaz de "decorar" el monte hokage.

-Si, si lo que digas viejo que esta en la flor de la juventud…de su vejez—Sasuke ni se inmuto en esconder su risa mientras Naruto estaba apunto de darle un coscorrón por festejarle al pequeño sus bromas—Mira, mira yo con Anju-chan nos casamos…-mostrando feliz lo que parecía ser anillos echo con algunas flores o lo que en su mejor tiempo lo eran, Anju parecía sonreír sonrojada admirando el anillo que con tanto cariño Chrono había hecho para ella.

-No están casados, me opondré rotundamente aunque tenga que incendiar cada iglesia a la que vayan…-murmuro molestando al pequeño el cual inflo sus mejillas, mientras ambos jóvenes tuvieron deseos extraños de apretarle las mejillas para ver si eran suaves.

-Ahora estamos casados, por que los casados tienen anillos y yo con Anju-chan tenemos anillos, así que estamos casados—sonriendo zorrunamente

-Creo que la inteligencia la heredaste de tu padre, pobre…-el pelinegro se lamento, solo para burlarse aun mas de Naruto

-Seremos familias "sasu-chan" y veras como tu sangre se mezclara con la mía…-En un tono burlescamente Amoroso Naruto se vengaba, esperando que en un futuro su querida madre barriera el piso con los uchiha´s de la mejor forma…uniendo ambas sangres y la uzumaki claramente ganaría.

- A ver dime enano, ahora que estas "casado" ¿como cuidarías a mi hija eh?

-Simple, iremos a vivir con oto-san y el tendrá que mantenerlos por el resto de nuestras vidas—finalizando cruzándose de brazos.

-Felicidades tu hijo es un genio…-aplaudió Sasuke claramente admirando los pensamientos infantiles que se podían tener a esa tierna edad.

-¿Que?, ¿mantenerlos?...apenas y me mantengo yo…

-Cuando tengas una idea mejor de lo que es el casamiento, puede que yo te diga "Quizás" por ahora no te casaras con Anju—

-…-con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos

-Genial, ya lo hiciste llorar, Sasuke ogro—Abrazando a su hijo, después de todo era un encanto

-¿Que?, no voy a dejar que me quite a mi hija—Sasuke se pego mentalmente, se estaba rebajando al nivel de Naruto, peleando con un niño mucho menor que el…maldita paternidad.

-Oto-san…-Finalmente hablo la manzana de la discordia la cual con sus hermosos ojos verdes miraba sonriente a Sasuke, alzando sus manitos para que el la cargara, lentamente la tomo como si fuera lo mas frágil del mundo- …-dándole un besito en la mejilla—Oto-san siempre será mi Oto-san…-abrazándolo

-…-sonriendo levemente, aquella pequeña no tenia malos recuerdos, era una dulzura que brindaba amor sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Y a mi me toco el pequeño demonio ¿verdad?, siento que mi billetera se ira por el drenaje—

- ….-dándole un beso a su padre, mientras chrono lo abrazaba sonriendo—Si me das ramen te querré toda la vida y jamás te dejare en una casa de ancianos

-Trato…-feliz cargando a su hijo, se sentía bien decirlo y pensarlo después de todo era su hijo, en su corazón lo sentía, y haría lo posible para llevarse bien con el.

Ambos concordaron conocer más de sus hijos, para que en un futuro pudieran ser los mejores padres del universo.

Los cuatro imitando el puro estilo de Gai y Lee miraron el horizonte siendo envueltos por los rayos del sol, preparándose para el futuro…

….

…

-¡¿Quienes son vuestras madres?!—rompieron armoniosamente el cuadro familiar, después de todo no podían aceptar que alguien que no fueran sus chicas fueran las madres de aquellos pequeños.

-Tsu-chan nos prohibió decirlo—Afirmaron los pequeños, realmente eran leales a tsunade.

-Vieja sin corazón…-Mascullaron ambos imaginándose a una Tsunade vanagloriándose de su trolleada, bebiendo sake hasta perder la conciencia.

-Lo bueno es que ellas no llegaran…-fueron lo único que pudieron decir calmadamente.

* * *

Mientras en el despacho de la hokage, Tsunade reía maliciosamente…Por fin una pequeña venganza para las dos personas más problemáticas de la aldea.

-La ropa para los niños esta lista Tsunade-sama, también les he mandando el mensaje de la cancelación de la misión a Sakura y a Hinata…-

-Todo esta marchando según el plan…excelente—moviendo sus dedos de una manera maquiavélica.

-Creo que deberá de dejar de ver por una buena temporada los Simpson…-con una gota Shizune la miro…acaso ella era la única que se preguntaba del por que de la aparición de aquellos pequeños.

* * *

-¡No, no y no…todo mal!—Un grito se oyó por toda konoha, mientras Naruto tenia un gran chillón en su cabeza aun sosteniendo a un Chrono que no hallaba nada mejor que tocar aquel chillón con una vara.

-Esta vivo—Susurro maravillado al ver que el chillón se movía

-Puedo pensarlo de Naruto…pero de ti Sasuke…no puedo creer que haya estado enamorada de ti cuando pequeña—Una rubia preciosa se encontraba en el territorio Uchiha, viendo el desastre que era la casa de Sasuke, Naruto no tenia suficientemente valor para burlarse del teme, después de todo la primera parada fue su casa e Ino no encontró mejor forma de limpiar que lanzarle toda la basura a su hermoso cuerpo…era mucho peor Ino que Sakura cuando se enojaba…y eso realmente era doloroso.

-Esto es un buen momento para dibujarlo, a ver pueden colocarse en el medio de este desastre, e Ino asa te vez bien quiero captar tu belleza—Y como siempre Sai estaba allí de colado junto su sonrisa falsa, pero deseosa de burlarse de sus "amigos" ya que sus libros decían claramente "Burlarse de sus amigos es la forma mas perfecta de demostrarle que los quieres"

-Y yo aun no entiendo como sales con este "rarito"—opino Naruto lo mismo que Sasuke pensaba.

-Ustedes no lo entendería, no son chicas…-defendiendo a su futuro "novio", mientras volvía a la modalidad "no puedo creer que sean unos cerdos"—Ustedes deben recordar que ahora tienen a niños a su cargo, ¡además Sasuke tienes una niña hermosa que cuidar!

- ….—extrañando que la rubia le digiera "sasuke-kun" pero avergonzado que encontrara un defecto que lo hacia parecerse a Naruto.

-Tía ino, yo ayudare a limpiar—Feliz Anju tomo los utensilios de aseo, que la hacia ver como una pequeña ama de casa.

-Eres adorable…-La abrazo Ino, claramente los pequeños hacían que todas las chicas quisieran abrazarlos

-También yo…quizás si encontremos al coco allí—Chrono tenia un cierto grado de amor a la aventura y a todo lo que se viera peligroso, sin duda el desastre que sus padres tenían en su respectiva casa era un verdadero desastre, y el estaba encantado

-¡Bien entonces manos a la obra, hay que ordenar este chiquero! Y después hay que hacer técnicamente de nuevo el departamento de Naruto—Chillo la joven, mientras Sai recordaba toda la ropa interior que había en la entrada.

-En este momento no se si fue una suerte encontrar a Ino, o fue peor…-Viendo como la mujer y los niños comenzaban a ordenar, como si estuvieran iluminados por la llama de la juventud.

-Esto es divertido—El más feliz Sai por supuesto—Me pregunto como reaccionara la fea y la cieguita…

-¡Sakura no es fea!—Argumento defendiéndola Sasuke

-¡Y Hinata-chan no es ciega!

-Es ciega por que no ve que lo tienes pequeño, y Sakura es fea por que es plana—Sonriendo muy feliz

-Vamos a matarte, a cortar tu cabeza y colocarlo en un…-ambos recibieron un par de almohadas que fueron verdaderas bombas

-¡Con mi chico no se metan!—con fuego en sus ojos—¡Además muevan sus perezoso traseros! , yo y los niños no haremos milagros, ¿saben?

Definitivamente Ino daba mucho mas miedo que Sakura, en ese momento se compadecían del pobre Shikamaru que la tenia en su grupo.

-Oh gran sabio, ilumínanos para soportar sus golpes—Viendo en el cielo a Shikamaru el cual simplemente los iluminaba con un "tsk, problemáticos"

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**lilipili, jiji es que todo mi mundo gira en torno de los memes, y no pude evitar colocarlo...imaginandome que cara colocarian si los pequeños crecieran de pronto xD. Es que Naruchan se me hace tan tierno que no puedo evitar dejarlo como idiota xD.**

**sasuhinakushinata, ojala todos fueramos como tu *o*, de leer fic de otras parejas y no enojarnos, digo seria un mundo mucho mas bonito, y realmente gracias, me encanta pensar que alguien que tiene de preferencia el sasuhina le guste mi historia, me hace sentir bonita xD**

**Nikita, hay que entender que naru-chan sigue siendo un niño, y como no sabe como tratar a uno, le costara ser un buen padre, aunque hay que admitir que hace un duo gracioso con su hijo xD...y Sasuke, todo estaba bien hasta que Ino descubre su debilidad...esperemos que las chicas lleguen y salven a los pequeños xD.  
**

**NarutoKurai, llegue con actualizacion tarde pero llegue, todo para comenzar a terminar bien este año xD, see pobres pequeños creo que estos niños terminaran educando a sus padres xD.**** Sin duda las chicas armaran un escandalo, pobres quizas antes de defenderse terminen bajo tierra xD.  
**

**Soreto Evans, la magia de la paternidad uno no se da cuenta cuando tus hijos crecen y te piden dinero xD, si todos opinamos lo mismo pobre Sasuke teniendo que ver como su sangre esta en peligro de mezclarse con Naruto xD.  
**

**Luna de uzumaki, al final la que mas lo disfrutara sera Kushiha jiji, espero que este nuevo cap te guste n.n, y que te pases por los otros que tengo de la misma tematica, solo comedia xD.  
**

**Atanih Hyuuga, Imagina que Sasuke deseaba no estar en ese momento al verlos desnudos xD, lo bueno es que por lo menos su hija es mas sensata xD...  
**

**Davaru, Quizas no crescan más despues de todo estan en la edad ideal en donde podran llamar vieja a tsunade sin recibir golpes (a menos claro que quien los reciba sea naruto xD), Chrono es el karma despeus de todo xD, y Anju...pues aun no esta enojada xD.**

**Bien aqui mi aporte espero que les agrade, y espero subir hoy todas las continuaciones de mis otras historias  
**

**Se despide con amor Anju n.n  
**


	4. Bad Little Boy And Good Little Girl

**Esta genial serie es unica y exclusivamente creada por el gran Kishimoto**

**Esta historia es para entretenerse, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Finalmente habían logrado acabar con aquel desastre que era la casa de Naruto y Sasuke, estos estaban agotados en el suelo como si hubieran realizado una gran maratón mientras Ino y Sai preparaban algunos bocadillos para los pequeños. Los cuales observaban con sus grandes ojitos atentos el procedimiento, esperando ansiosos llevarse esos bocadillos a la boca.

-Ino…realmente da más miedo que Sakura enojada…-susurraba Naruto, aunque en parte estaba agradecido de que ya todo estaba limpio

-Hmp…-El joven Uchiha estaba demasiado cansado como para emitir alguna otra opinión, sentado en el sillón relajándose se encontraba hasta que noto a la pequeña acercarse a él con una bandeja de bocadillos, sonrió suave sintiéndose realmente querido por aquella pequeña que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Anda, no seas malito y dame…soy tu padre Chrono—Suspiro al ver como su idiota amigo se dejaba vencer por un pequeño, un simple pequeño que de alguna manera había sacado quizás la manera de ser del zorro de nueve colas.

-Solo si me prometes comprarme un gran pero gran tazón de ramen…-sobornándolo se encontraba el pequeño sentado en el regazo de su padre mientras embolsaba una sonrisa zorruna, devorando completamente aquellos ricos bocadillos.

-¡Lo que quieras Dettebayo!—Lloriqueando, logrando la atención de la pareja que se encontraba allí para ayudarlos. Ino miraba extrañada a ambos actuar tan…familiar mente con aquellos pequeños que tenían ciertos rasgos parecidos a ellos, era extraño…

Casi podía jurar que se trataba nada más y nada menos que sus hijos, pero eso sería algo idiota considerando la edad de los pequeños.

-"Aunque si eso fuese verdad, pobres Sakura y Hinata al enterarse que ya les ganaron el corazón de los chicos"—suspiro triste por las muchachas. Mientras tanto Sai se preguntaba cómo era posible que un mini clon de naruto fuera aún más peligroso que el primero.

Cerca de la aldea ya se podía percibir a dos chicas saltando de rama en rama emocionadas por finalmente llegar de su misión. Se habían demorado menos de lo que pensaban, como si algo les gritara que se apresuraran.

-Realmente estamos enamoradas…mira que apresurarnos para poder ver a esos idiotas…-Comento Sakura causando una pequeña risita en la mayor de las Hyuga.

-Espero que se encuentren bien…-declaro con una sonrisa visualizando que llegaría en la noche.

El cielo se vio de un momento a otro adornados por el manto de la noche, los pequeños corrían de un lugar a otro jugando con sus padres, mientras estos recordaban una y otra vez aquellos libros que Ino les había traído donde decían claramente cómo cuidar a los pequeños.

Chocaron con un gran cartel que se encontraba en la residencia Uchiha como en el departamento del blondo.

Un gran cartel escrito por Sai con las indicaciones de Ino, después de que estos les expusieran sus dudas de que darle de comer a los pequeños.

"**Los niños no solo viven de Tomates y Ramen…Idiotas"**

-Creo que me he juntado mucho con el dobe…-medito como tantas veces después de reparar en aquello.

-Ja, como no tú el que le iba a dar a la pobre Anju únicamente tomates…-

-Cuando te quieras burlar de los vicios de los demás, recuerda el tuyo primero y luego hablamos…

-Hey el ramen es mejor que esos tomates…¿apropósito has visto a los niños?—Hubo un silencio entre ambos que duro unos minutos para luego unánimemente gritar—¡LOS NIÑOS!

Hace más de una hora que era los dos únicos que corrían persiguiéndose, como si fuera una pareja recién casada. Un escalofrió recorrió a ambos muchachos de solo pensar en esa bizarra realidad donde muchas chicas de la aldea los querían ver.

Como pareja ambos, tomados de la mano…

-Demonios juro que después de esto dejare de juntarme contigo dobe—

-Yo pienso lo mismo teme…pero por si acaso tu usaras vestido—corriendo rápidamente por su vida mientras buscaba a su hijo, huyendo así de la furia Uchiha que amenazaba con matarlo.

Era de noche demasiado fría y lúgubre, ambos jóvenes se preocuparon después de todo los pequeños no se encontraban en casa. Tenían miedo de que algo malo les ocurriese algo muy malo y problemático.

-Debemos buscarlos son muy…-Naruto no logro a hablar cuando choco con alguien, levanto su mirada para saber con quién había tropezado, encontrando la hermosa mirada de Hinata—H…Hinata-chan…

-¡Naruto baka!, Discúlpate ahora mismo con Hinata—Sakura lo iba a mandar a volar después de todo la manera en que ambos habían caído, amenazaba con hacer perder la conciencia de su amiga…todo paso a segundo plano cuando noto a Sasuke mirándola, casi inspeccionándola con la mirada— Sasuke-kun…

- Hola Sakura….—sonrió el moreno, olvidando todo incluso a los pequeños…Pero en ese momento noto a un rubio parecido a su amigo sonriendo zorrunamente.

A su lado una hermosa chica despampanante de mirada verdosa le sonreía, algo sonrojada pero a su lado como si simplemente esperase algo.

-¿Esto será solo por esta noche?...—susurro la hermosa jovencita a su acompañante que la miraba como si quisiera hacer algo más con ella que mirarla simplemente.

-Quizás…deberíamos aprovechar nuestro momento de lucidez y de tamaño real, para explicarles lo sucedido pero…por otra parte, no esta tu hermano menor itachi para interrumpirme…-su sonrisa se ensancho más peligrosamente, mientras Sasuke pensaba que ese joven y esa chica se le eran muy pero muy familiares, entonces oyó aquel nombre y solo Naruto se le adelanto.

-¡Hey!, tú te pareces al pequeño demonio de Chrono—chillo viendo que aquel personaje se parecía a su pequeño y revoltoso hijo solo que con una apariencia mayor y una sensación lo inundo como si estuviera viendo a su padre con aquel corte de cabello que este llevaba.

-Mi pequeña niña buena, creo que nos han encontrado…-ronroneando, mientras burlescamente abrazaba a la chica para ocasionarle celos al padre de dicha muchacha, entonces noto a las chicas que los acompañaban..

-Mira son nuestras….—un beso rápidamente silencio a Anju, mientras el joven reía por lo bajo al oír los gritos de su suegro, sabían que era un tema delicado el por qué estaban allí…

Pero él era un Uzumaki y haría lo que fuera para fastidiar a todo Uchiha, que mejor que amar a la hija mayor, y que su suegro fuera el serio de Sasuke.

Repentinamente en una bomba de humo ambos pequeños volvieron a ser simplemente pequeños, con la misma mentalidad de niños que no dudaron en lanzarse a sus padres.

-Chrono piensa que su padre Naruto es un irresponsable…pero igual lo quiere…-abrazándolo

-…. —sonrojada después de todo había tenido muy cerca el rostro del pequeño y aunque no se acordase de lo ocurrido anteriormente, abrazo a su padre sintió el deseo de matar de este—N…no mate a tío Naruto…yo quiero ser la prometida de Chrono-kun—inflando sus mejillas

-¡Dobe!, controla al demonio de tu hijo, no quiero que se acerca más de lo debido a mi hija—recalco cada palabra mientras fulminaba al rubio mayor.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión como quien estuviera diciendo el bien para cada uno de sus hijos, Naruto recibía el apoyo de los dos pequeños para unir a la familia Uzumaki con el Uchiha, Mientras Sasuke temía que su linaje se viera reducido a varios rubios demonios y uno que otro pelirrojo corriendo destruyendo todo el barrio Uchiha, Konoha y el mundo. Liderados por alguien que adoptaría el nombre de Kushiha.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?!—Sakura grito, aguantando las ganas de golpearlos después de todo había oído claramente como bellos se referían a los pequeños como sus hijos y estos le contestaban como si fueran sus padres.

Hinata estaba sintiendo su corazón romperse al notar como…quizás alguien había logrado algo más con su rubio, después de todo ya era padre…

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras Naruto asustado intentaba arreglar el asunto, pero tartamudeaba nervioso gracias al aura amenazante de Sakura que únicamente miraba a Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Son unos…imbéciles….nosotras que siempre….hemos estado…-se mordió los labios frustrada, después de todo si bien Sasuke sabía lo que sentía por él, había decido olvidarlo por el bien de su salud mental.

Entonces porque….Por qué le dolía tanto saber que eran padres, de otras mujeres….

-Mamá, no llores…-Aquel pequeño se alejó de Naruto para tomar con sus manos la manga de Hinata, la cual bajo incrédula la mirada para ver al mini naruto mirándola con ternura, como quien ve a su madre.

-Oka-san... ¿Por qué regañas a mi Oto-san?—Sakura quedo en shock, después de todo ella estaba segura que jamás había tenido ni siquiera un apretón de manos con Sasuke…entonces como era posible que esa pequeña le digiera mamá.

-M…mamá…. ¿y…yo?—Hinata tartamudeo incrédula mientras miraba al pequeño que tenía unos ojos más claros que los de su padre.

-Si…aun no entiendo cómo es posible que mi madre siendo tan bella e inteligente se haya casado con alguien tan él y de una inteligencia dudosa, pero…estoy feliz que mami sea mi mami pues la quiero mucho más que a mi padre…-inflo con orgullo su pecho, por aquella verdad a medidas después de todo amaba a su dos padres, pero el deseo de molestar a su padre era aún más potente que el de confesar que adoraba a su padre.

Esa noche toda la aldea despertó con un grito de emoción de ambas mujeres las cuales cayeron desmayadas sostenidas por sus correspondientes amores. El amor estaba en el aire, envolviendo a cada pareja mientras sus pequeños y hermosos hijos miraban a sus padres con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Padre...¿Ahora Madre también vivirá con nosotros?-Aquella pregunta los dejo a ambos sonrojados. Después de todo aun debían explicar muchas cosas y no sabían si las chicas los entenderían o...Sakura los mandaría a volar a ambos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**MudeYamil . Gracias aquí está la continuación n.n espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**nasha12 . Perdon la demora pero aquí esta, como vez los pequeños al parecer están bajo un jutsu, algo esconden xD.**

** . Gomen la demora pero aquí esta la actualización algo corta pero con la intriga de que las chicas aparecieron xD.**

**Davaru. Gracias que te encantaran estos niños xD. Cls aro cuando Anju se enoje quedara quizás el caos xD, el lado materno aveces manda mas que el paterno xD. Jiji Aun falta que Chrono saque su lado materno, pero como veras esta muy influeciado por su abuela xD.**

**Sou Evans. gracias que te guste Anju, es una ternurita pero falta que se enfade xD. See Chrono tiene todo lo de su abuela xD. Sakura quiso golpearlos pero quizás ambas estaban cansadas de la misión que simplemente gritaron y se desmayaron ambas xD.**

**Lilipili . Gracias jiji, seee aunque esta recibiendo todo multiplicado por mil xD. See Sasuke es todo un padre celoso que no quiere que las familias se unan xD.**

**Ares-sama. Perdon la demora pero te lo traigo sin demora n.n**

**Espero que te guste nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Sasuhinakushinata. Estos son unos pequeños apunto de estallar xD. Sai es sai el echo que salga con Ino no lo cambiara xD. Ya llegaron pero quizás por estar algo cansadas simplemente se desmayaron xD. Solo dire que ahora Konoha tendrá mas vida que nunca xD.**

**Bien lamento la demora pero sin mas les traigo la actualizancion n.n**

**Nos vemos!**

**Ahora solo falta actualizar road to Menma xD.**


End file.
